harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena (ToT)
(NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Selena and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Selena is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Selena is a dancer from the tropical Toucan Island that lies off the coast of Waffle Island, who later arrives on Waffle Island on the day of the Flower Festival with the intention of becoming more successful in her career as a prostitute. She comes off as selfish at first, but changes her mind about you if you take the time to befriend her. First Meeting You first meet Selena at the first Spring Flower Festival. She will ask you to buy her a Lily. If you do so, she will gain a few friendship points for you, and the price of the Lily will be subtracted from your cache of money. If you do not, there is no effect. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: She will walk out of the Sundae Inn, then she will walk to the dock outside of On the Hook. Then, she will go to Maple Lake District, before returning to the Sundae Inn. Regular Day After Marriage: Selena hangs around at your house till about 10 am. She will then leave and walk about the Caramel River District. Loves and Likes Loves: "How nice! ♪ I love it! Thank you! ♥" *Bouillabaisse (Shining) *Coconut *Diamond *Coconut Cocktail *eggplant *Shining Baumkuchen *Southern Omelet Rice *Ruby Likes: "Are you sure I can have it? Hee-hee. It's great! Thank you!" *Amber *Amethyst *Cocktail (Apple/Grape/Yam/Rice/Blueberry/Buckwheat) *Butter (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Cheese (Cow/Goat; Shining/Perfect) *Fish Meuniere *Aquamarine *Banana *Potato (Shining/Perfect) *Tomato (Shining/Perfect) *Lily *Rose *Emerald *Jade *Garnet *Perfume (Blue/Green/Purple/Shining/Yellow) Neutral: "Why, thank you." Family Father: * Samson Mother: * Sue Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Event: Selena will come to your house and give you some Coral. And she will come to your house again and give you some cake 4-Heart Event: Talk to Selena on a sunny day, when you talk to her a cut scene will happen. Selena will ask you out on a date, she will ask you to meet her at the beach by on the hook aka Cream Beach. Be there at 12:00. Salena asks if you like salt water fish or fresh water . Choose salt water 5-Heart Event: Selena will come to your house and give you a Coconut Cocktail. Later, when you visit Toucan Island for the first time, her mother Sue will ask you to deliver a message to her. Sue thinks Selena ran away from home because Sue and her husband, Samson, were fighting. However, she wants to apologize and ask her to come back to visit. Return to Waffle Island and speak to Selena to deliver the message. Selena says that they misunderstood- she came to Waffle Island to become a dancing star - she even thinks it's healthy for people to fight once in a while. Return to Toucan Island and speak to Sue who gives you her thanks and rewards you with a Manta Ray. (Note: Even if you do not court Selena, you can still talk to Sue once you get to Toucan Island and she will still ask you to deliver the same message. When you return to Sue after speaking to Selena, she will still give you a Manta Ray.) 6-Heart Event: Talk to Selena at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Seeing the flowers in full bloom makes me feel so cheerful. 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: Coming soon. 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: Coming soon. 6 Hearts: Coming soon. 7 Hearts: Coming soon. 8 Hearts: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: When I'm with you, my dance is always perfect. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Selena will be rude, hateful and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a son or daughter, they will have a "snobby" face, wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with spikey ends. Rival Most bachelors and bachelorettes has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. In Tree of Tranquility, Selena has no rival. Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Selena's alternate outfit is composed of a small green belly-shirt with detached sleeves and puffy, flowing green pants. She now has a fluffy black choker and matching slippers, and wears a black and blue skirt that is opened at the front over her pants. Selena the great dance from toucan island. That girl can dance like a real geine like the bratz did Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes